Songfic Deposit
by Tantamiri
Summary: This is where all my songfics are going! No particular order, but it's cool anyway! T cuz of the story it sorta goes with!
1. Introduction

***I want alot of junk in one place, instead of little junk everywhere!***

**

* * *

**

Hello! Welome to my songfic deposit! I am going to have all my songfics in this place! (except for the ones that have seperate story lines)

Most of these will be based off of the characters from my story, Tantamiri's Story, so go read that, please.

I'm gonna have the chapters labeled as so:

Little Girl-Hazel/Mungo

21 Guns-Vio/Munk

Et cetera, et cetera. No, Tugger's not here! So shove off!

Enjoy my randomness!!!


	2. 21 GunsVioMunk

This is for Violante, one of my best friends. WOOT!! Everyone deserves a songfic!! XD

Song: 21 Guns by Green Day

_*Violante's POV*_

I had just been rescued by Alonzo, and was now sitting alone on the TSE1, the only one (or so I thought) awake.

I was still very scared, and I was thinking about everything I now had.

Friends.

A family.

A home.

A crush.

Is it all worth it?

Should I really interfere with regular Jellicle life just to be safe?

I began to sing to myself, completely unaware of the grey eyes watching and the black ears listening.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

I would die for the Jellicles, though, I would.

**_Does it take your breath away?_**

I jumped, and looked to see who sang that.

My friend Munkustrap came out, looking concerned.

He's like that, I guess.

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

I had to finish his line, I guess.

He took it as an answer.

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**_

It was a very good question, but the answer failed me.

**_Do you look for a place to hide?_**

He was using my singing against me.....

**_Did someone break your heart inside?_**

He came and sat by me, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe." I whispered, not one to talk about my feelings too often.

I averted my thoughts to me and my sisters weapon collection back at Sarafina's

22 guns. We would count them by saying "One, twenty-one"

I had ot keep my brain occupied, so i didn't fight with it.

**_You're in ruins_**

"I am not!"

He raised his eyebrows at me, and I felt a spark in my chest.

I hated fighting with myself, especially when I was losing.

I brought my voice to sing about the guns, not him.

_One, 21 guns_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**and give up the fight...**_

_One 21 guns_

_**Throw up your arms**_

_**and look to the sky**_

I did look to the sky, and he was standing above me, looking down.

**_You and I....._**

I was losing with myself.

_When you're at the end of the road_

_and you've lost all sense of control_

_and your thought have taken their toll_

_when your mind breaks the sprirt of your soul._

"It's not the end, Vio. Not at all."

I continued anyway.

_When your faith walks on broken glass_

_and the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last.._

_**You're in ruins...**_

Distract myself, quick!!

_One, 21 guns_

_**Lay down your arms and give up the fight**_

_One, 21 guns_

_**Throw up your arms**_

_**into the sky**_

I did throw my arms up, but they landed on his shoulders, and i flopped my head down, tired, and my fight lost.

**_You and I..._**

he whispered, stroking my head fur.

Im sure he was wondering about the gun thing.

**_Did you try to live in your own?_**

**_When you burned down the house and home?_**

How did he know me and my sisters tried to burn Sarafina and her house down?

**_Did you stand too close too the fire?_**

We all did, and I think me and tanta are the only ones with scars..

**_Like a liar looking for forgiveness_**

**_from a stone_**

We all lied, and I don't know if i wanted forgiveness.

He walked me home, and I hoped there was no one watching.

I knew i was going to have to be extra quit at Jenny's house.

he gave me some last words to think about

**_When it's time to live and let die_**

**_and you can't get another try_**

_Something inside this heart has died_

_**You're in ruins...**_

He laughed at me as he said it.

We sang what we'd been saying all night together, whether he understood the guns or not.

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms and give up the fight

One 21 guns

Throw up your arms

into the sky

_You and I_

I sang the last line as I walked into the house, almost mad at myself for losing the fight.

But relieved it was over.

I wonder if Munkustrap had been fighting too.

I may never now, but I knew something.

No matter how I tried to deny it, even now.

I was in love.

* * *

***A bit of fluff for kicks, but I needed to get the point across. I hope you like it, Violante! HeeHe, you lost your fight. Me too! Lol! Review Plz.***


	3. Cell Block Tango ALL

***Why not combine a good musical with a fanfiction from a good musical? Oh, and there may be some biological weirdness in Cicero, just pretend no one's relted for that, okay? Oh, and I found the translation for the Hungarian piece, b/c random Hungarian junk wouldn't make any sense!(goes with Tantamiri's Story, yadda yadda...) Enjoy!! I know I had fun writing it!***

ALONZO: and now, the six merry murderessess of the Crook County Jail in their rendition of..the Cell Block Tango.

ROSELNA: Pop.

ALL GIRLS: Six.

VIOLAUNTE: Squish.

AQUAVERA: Ah-ah

HAZELTHORN: Cicero.

TANTAMIRI: Lipschitz.

ALL GIRLS: HE had it comin, he had it comin, he only had himself to blame. If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it

HAZELTHORN: I betcha you wold have done the same!

ROSELNA: You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down.  
Like... Tumble!  
Tumble liked to chew nip.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Tumble layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
nip one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head!

ALL GIRLS: He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

ALL GIRLS: I met The Rum-Tum-Tugger from  
The Jellicle Junkyard about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had five mates  
One of those players, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic!

STILL ALL GIRLS: Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

VIOLAUNTE: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the rats for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Munkustrap,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the Savior,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the Savior."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

ALL GIRLS: If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it!  
I betcha you would have done the same!

AQUAVERA: What am I doing here?  
They say my famous tenant held down my husband  
and I chopped his head off.  
But it's not true.  
I am innocent.  
I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it.  
I tried to explain at the police station  
but they didn't understand.

TANTAMIRI: Yeah, but did you do it?

AQUAVERA: Ah, ah. Not..guilty!

ALL GIRLS: He had it comin'.....

HAZELTHORN: My friend Teazer and  
I had this double act  
and my mate, Mungo  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Teazer and  
Mungo doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead!

ALL GIRLS: They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

TANTAMIRI: I loved Mr. Mistoffelees  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a magician.  
But,  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Victoria,  
Jemima,  
Electra..... and Tugger.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead!

(big finale thingy that doesn't come into words easily, so let us skip to the endy thingy...here..we...go!)

ROSELNA: pop that nip one more time...

ALL: single my ass...

VIOLAUNTE: ten times...

AQUAVERA: not guilty...

HAZELTHORN: the spread eagle...

TANTAMIRI: artistic differences...

ROSELNA: Pop.

ALL: Six.

VIOLAUNTE: Squish.

AQUAVERA: Ah ah.

HAZELTHORN: Cicero.

TANTAMIRI: Lipschitz.


	4. Little GirlHazelMungo

This is for Hazelthorn, because she did one for me. It was awesome!! Read Hazelthorn's story to understand some things. Thanx Hazel!

Song: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day (can you tell i like GreenDay?)

_*Mungojerrie's POV*_

I heard crying while on a night stealing with Teazer, and I had to see what was happening.

I poked my head through a bush and saw a little kitten, probably not too much younger than me, crying.

I stepped forward, and she turned to look at me.

_Little girl, Little girl_

_Why are you crying?_

"I don't have any friends, and you don't have to sing to me...."

_Inside your restless soul_

_Your heart is dying_

"I'm not dying! I just feel bad....."

_Little one, Little one_

_Your soul is purging_

"Uummmm, what does purging mean?"

_Of love and razor blades_

_Your blood is surging_

"I don't know what you mean by love." She looked like she knew exactly what I meant.

_Run away!!_

_From the river to the street_

"I can't run anywhere!"

_And find yourself with your face in the gutter_

"Oh."

_Your a stray_

_for the salvation army_

_There is no place like home_

_ when you got no place to go._

"You know what, be quiet, okay, you don't know anything. Even if I had no where to go, I have the junkyard now. Thank you very much."

_Little girl, Little girl_

_Your life is calling_

_The charlatans and Saints of Your Abandon_

_Little one, Little one_

_the sky is falling_

"Chicken Little much?"

_The lifeboat of deception is now sailing_

"Good."

_In the wake all the way_

_no rhyme or reason_

_Your bloodshot eyes._

"I've been crying, of course their bloodshot!"

_Will show your heart of treason._

I stopped singing and decided to tell her.

"Haizel? Can I tell ya somethin?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ummm, I love you Hazelthorn. No joke."

She froze, and I don't even think she was breathing.

I started to sing again, softly

_Little Girl, Little girl-_

She screamed at me

_You dirty liar!!_

_Your just a junkie preaching just to the choir!_

_Run away!_

_From the river to the street_

_and find yourself with your face in the gutter_

"I'm sorry i went missing, but that's no reason to lie to me, Mungo."

I sighed.

This would be difficult.

She continued.

_Your a stray for the salvation army_

_There is no place like home_

_When you got no place to go._

She broke on the end, and started crying again.

I began singing again, not knowing what to say.

_The traces of blood always follow you home_

_Like the mascara tears from your getaway._

_Your walking with blisters and running with shears_

_So unholy Sister of Grace_

Then we both sang, for we both knew what running away was like.

_Run away!_

_From the river to the street_

_and find yourself with your face in the gutter_

_Your a stray for the salvation army_

_There is no place like home_

_When you got no place to go._

At the end I just stayed with her during her tears, and we ran off when people began ot wake up.

She parted for her den, and me for mine.

I walked in, feeling very happy that I almost made her feel better.

But she still didn't believe that I loved her.

I barely believed it too.

There was warning signs and red lights in my brain on her, but it was undeniable.

I was in love with Hazelthorn.


	5. In Your EyesRosieTumble

***HAPPY BELEATED BIRTHDAY ROSELNA!!! I was just in a production of Sleepy Hollow, so I was flipping through the libretto, and saw the song "In Your Eyes." It looked really sappy, so I wanted to make a songfic out of it. But with who? Who? Oh yes, Roselna and Tumble. (The song lyrics are in _italics.) _This is for you, Rosie!!!***

_*Roselna's POV*_

I sat staring at the almost-full moon, pondering whether or not Tumble was going to ask me to the ball or not. He better! I really didn't want to be the only single one during the mating dance. How embarrassing!! I whipped my head around to face the producer of the little noise that sent my senses flying, Tumblebrutus, looking embarrassed and goofy.

"Hey, Roselna. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the ball, you know." I hoped he'd get the hint, but he still seemed oblivious to my oh-so-obviousness, but he's a tom. What can you do?

"Hey, umm.....can I say something-

"Sure! I mean, sorry. Uh, go ahead..." I blushed at my too-eager interruption, and he smiled a very Tumble-ish smile. I smiled back, not daring to ruin a moment that could change me forever... Oh, how I loved my Tumble-Wumble, even if he didn't notice me.

"_If you are the symbol of love...Then tell me the secrets you hold. _Because _all my life I've waited for someone with whom I can grow old." _

I flopped over and hugged him, and he laughed at my good reaction. But, what was I supposed to do? Everything was so confusing, and now, with Jenny wanting me with someone else...

"_Help me decide what to do, where to go. I know what's expected of me." _

"Hey, we can work this out. I know so." he lifted my head, and stared at me with big brown eyes, full of a passion I was just now understanding.

_But when I looked into your eyes, I saw all the things that could be! _I thought, as he sighed, making every heartstring I had hum and sway.

"_In your eyes, I saw a world I've never seen before! In your eyes, I saw kindness and grace. I don't care what others do or say, all I see is a heavenly face...." _as he sang to me, I almost literally melted, if he hadn't have been holding me. _"A heavenly face.." _THAT'S SO SWEET!!!

He propped me back up, once I had gathered up a mental state that didn't revolve around him, and I took his paw. Everything set off, and nothing else mattered anymore...

_

* * *

_***That's where they cut the song in our production, so I'm stopping it there (and that's all I can remember....) Happy Late Birthday, Rosie Posie!***


	6. BarbieGirlTumbleTugger

***I have a death wish. This chapter is dedicated to my buddy, Roselna. She is going to KILL me, but I just had to put this out here. Enjoy!***

Tumblebrutus: Barbie

Rum-Tum-Tugger: Ken

"Hiya Tumble!"

"Hi Tugger!"

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure, Tugger!"

"Jump in!"

*May I just say at this point, that this is not all me. You can ask Hazelthorn or Violaunte, and they will back me up that this SOOO happened.*

"I'm a Tumble girl, in a Tumble world. Life is plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my fur, put makeup on my face, imagination, life is your creation!"

"Come on Tumble, let's go rumble!"

X2

"I'm a blond, bimbo queen in a fantasy scene, dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly!"

"You're me doll, rock-n-roll, feel the glamour in pink! Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky!" (pelvic thrust)

"You can touch, you can play, you can say 'I'm always yours' Oooh Oh Oh! I'm a Tumble girl, in a Tumble world. Life is plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my fur, put makeup on my face, imagination, life is your creation!"

"Come on Tumble, let's go rumble!

"Ah-ah-ah-Yeah!"

"Come on Tumble, let's go rumble!"

"Ooh Oh Oh, Ooh Oh Oh!"

X2

"Make me walk, make we talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees!"

"Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us DO IT _AGAIN_ hit the town, _fool around_, let's go party!"

"You can touch, you can play, you can say I'm always yours!" X2 "Ooh Oh Oh! I'm a Tumble girl, in a Tumble world. Life is plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my fur, put makeup on my face, imagination, life is your creation!"

"Come on Tumble, let's go rumble!

"Ah-ah-ah-Yeah!"

"Come on Tumble, let's go rumble!"

"Ooh Oh Oh, Ooh Oh Oh!"

X2

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!"

"Well, Tumble, we're just getting started!"

"I love you, Tugger!"

Then they got a room. Enough said.


End file.
